When We First Met
by locainlove
Summary: ON HIATUS! AU. The minute they met, they felt a connection with each other that seemed strange, yet so natural. Six college students met on a train one night. Destiny brought them together, but someone is out to tear them apart...
1. They Meet

A/N: Woot! I have been super bored and that's a bad thing! When I should be updating my other 8 continuous stories, im writing new ones! Damn me! I swear my reviewers and readers will kill me one day! Oh well.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the plot! NO I DONT OWN INUYASHA DAMMIT! DONT RUB IT IN! Yeah but when I take over Takahashi corp you watch! Ima make Inuyasha kill Kikyo and mate Kagome! YEAH! But saddly, we're going to have to wait. Sigh. Onward's with the story! Enjoy!

WARNING! I kinda of mixed up New York University with Fordham University, so if some of the stuff does not seem like NYU to those of you who know about it, it's surely from Fordham.

When We First Met

It was 2:30 in the morning and the trains seemed deserted. That was very weird since trains always had people in them.

A raven haired girl named Kagome waited for the coming subway train to stop, not paying attention to see if any of the cars were empty or not. It freaked her out that there weren't any polices, guards, or workers at the train station too.

Finally the train stopped and she stepped in. No one was in the cart and since she had to wait for a long time to get to her stop at her college, Kagome took out her textbook from her pink/black the north face bookbag and started to gather ideas for her due mid term paper tomorrow. (A/N: For now on it's just mid term.)

'I cant believe that Im going to do my mid term at practically three in the morning. I know I wont get any sleep tonight. Bummer.' she thought and sighed.

After a few minutes, a dark haired girl with cinamon colored eyes came in the car from the other cars. She probably was looking for any sign of existence in the train too.

"Finally, somebody!" the girl laughed and sat down next to Kagome. She seemed familiar to Kagome, but she couldn't exactly pin point it.

"This is so weird, I cant find anyone in the other train cars. Ususally, there is always life here." the girl said. Apparently, she was a talker.

"Sorry but have I met you before? You seem so familiar." Kagome asked. She just couldn't take it anymore. The girl seemed too familiar, her hair, her eyes, and even the voice! She had to know!

"Oh where are my manners! My name's Rin, Rin Osaka. I'm a freshman in the college of Arts and Science at NYU. I do believe your in one of my biology classes..." Rin trailed off.

"Yes! Now I remember! You sit a few rows in back of me! I'm Kagome Higurashi, also a freshman at the same college! I just knew I've seen you before!" Kagome exclaimed but then calmed down

"Sorry about that."

"It's no problem, you should see me!" the two laughed for a moment before silence took over.

"So what's your major?" Rin asked suddenly curious.

"English, nothing special," Kagome sighed, but still proud of her major, "not my thing really, but I dont have to follow through with it." Rin nodded in agreement.

"What's yours?"

"Sociology, I'd like to help kids who are abused in their families most of all." 'Like me.' she added in her mind, but did not dare say that.

"Yeah, that would be a great thing for kids." Kagome smiled.

"Yup! Children, suffer no more!" the two girls laughed before once again, silence took over.

"Dont you have a mid term to do? It's pretty late." Kagome suddenly asked. Rin looked at her book bag in thought and sighed.

"I guess it is pretty late. I just went to my friend's apartment to see if she could help me. It seems as though I cant concentrate. And here I am, almost three in the morning, I could get raped, and I haven't even written my heading! I know I'll fail." sighed Rin.

"Same here. Cant concentrate so I decided to to go out and ended up forgetting the time. Shoot, I've should've taken my car!" Kagome replied throwing her hands in the air in frustration. Rin laughed at her actions but had to agree.

Soon after, an idea popped into her head and she pulled out her notebook from her white/black jansport book bag.

"I got an idea! Why dont we study together! We have way more stops to go and just maybe we could get some inspiration!" she exclaimed at her idea. Kagome smiled and nodded.

-XxX-

About what only seemed 5 minutes later, another dark haired girl came into the car from another car. She carried a light purple/black the north face bookbag and smiled when she saw two other girls in the car.

"Wow, I thought I'd never see people again!" she sighed relieved. And not only that, the two seemed to be her age.

"That's what I thought. Hey dont you also go to NYU and take biology with us?" Rin asked as the girl who sat down next to Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm Sango Kasumi, a freshman, and my major is Economics, and you girls?" Sango said.

"I'm Rin Osaka, major is Sociology!" Rin beamed as always.

"And I'm Kagome Hirgurashi, major is English." Kagome said and smiled.

"Cool!" Sango beamed.

"Dont you think it's weird that we all go to the same college, same year, and in the same class?" asked Rin very suspiscious. She was way smarter than you'd think.

"And now that you mention it, it seems way too deserted. I know it's really late, but they're always people in the subway." Sango agreed. The girls sighed and decided that they were getting paranoid. Maybe some studying will help.

-XxX-

After 10 minutes, 3 guys came into the car. One looked annoyed, had silver hair, golden eyes, was surely a hanyou, and had a red/black the north face bookbag. The other looked calm, had silver hair, golden eyes, seemed to be full demon, and had a dark blue/black the north face bookbag. And the last one seemed happy at the fact that there were people - who were very beautiful girls -, had short black hair, violet eyes, was human, and had an entirely black jan sport book bag.

"Keh, just great. The only people on this damn train are girls. Now I have to add this to the things that piss me off list." grumbled the annoyed looking one with the puppy dog ears, taking a seat facing the girls.

"Well if your that 'pissed off' then you could have a car all to your self dog boy. Im sure no one wants your presence here." Kagome said all to sweetly, yet the annoyance was clearly in her voice.

"You got that right." the tall silver haired man said before taking his seat in the closest group of seats near Rin. He had taken a liking to her already and vice versa.

"You say something bastard! Keh. Damn wench, damn bastard, Damn train." the guy mumbled to himself, Kagome choosing to ignore it, but could not ignore the fact that he was so damn hot.

'What am I thinking! He is not hot, he is not hot, he is not hot, he is so damn hot, he is so damn hot, he is so damn...ARGH! No he's a jerk! A gorgeous hot headed jerk! I cant kid myself...damn.' Kagome thought.

"Now now Inuyasha, just because you haven't started your mid term doesn't mean you have to take it out on these beautiful ladies. Hmmm, You my lady are the most beautiful maiden I've ever encountered. Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" the dark haired guy asked Sango.

SLAP!

"HENTAI! AND THAT WAS SO CORNY!" yet she still blushed.

"I guess that's a no. sigh." and he went to sit next to a grumbling hanyou.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Rin asked after a moment of silence.

"We were trying to get away from the affects of mid terms. But saddly, we failed." the guy near her explained.

"I dont believe we have introduced ourselves. My name is Miroku Houshi, I'm a sophmore at the college of Arts and Science at NYU, my current major is Electrical Engineering."

"You're gonna be a that! Who would of thought!" asked Rin amazed.

"Hey! I'm very well capable of doing my major!" everyone snorted at that. Miroku just sighed and shook his head. "My friend here i-"

"I could introduce myself lech. The name's Inuyasha Takahashi, sophmore at the college of Arts and Science, my major is Computer Engineering." Inuyasha said finally done sulking. He glanced at Kagome to see her looking at him but she looked away quickly.

"So you do have a brain!" Sango teased.

"Keh."

"Is that all you ever say?" Kagome asked.

"Keh."

"In his own idiotic language, it roughly means yeah, whatever, or his favorite, piss off." Sesshoumaru said, only earning himself a glare from the hanyou.

"Hey now I remember! Your on the debate club! You and me are the only ones that argue about anything!" Kagome suddenly remembered. She knew she knew that Keh from somewhere.

"Oh so your the wench that keeps arguing at my theories! Keh, damn club members are so damn lazy that they cant relize what the hell we argue about." Inuyasha replied smiling once he remembered.

He couldn't help it, wench had become a habit.

Kagome only glared at the boy again but couldn't help but smile back.

"Bakas. I'm Sesshoumaru Takahashi, junior at Leonard N. Stern School of Business. but I take classes at the college of Arts and Science, my major is Operations Management and my comajor is International Business." he said again glancing at the girl not very far from him.

"That's so cool! And we all go to the same University!" Rin replied but still thought that it was too weird.

"So what are you girls doing outdoors at this hour?" asked Miroku.

"The same reason as you guys. I hate mid terms." Kagome replied cursing the damn report.

"Dont we all." Inuyasha snorted. Kagome only glared at him...again.

'She's kinda cute when she's angry...Dammit Inuyasha! Get a hold of yourself! She's a damn wench! Just damn a wench! A pretty damn wench though. ARGH there I go again!' he thought.

"Anyways...I'm Rin Osaka, freshman at the college of Arts and Science, major is Sociology."

"Kagome Higurashi, the same, major is English." she sighed.

"Sango Kasumi, also the same, major Economics, and Houshi, dont come near me." the said girl threatened narrowing her dark brown orbs at a certain guy infront of her. He only smiled innocently.

-XxX-

There was a few minutes of silence before the train suddenly passed their stop. not bothering to come to a halt. The young adults in the room looked surprised and wondered if they were on the right train.

"That was our stop so why isn't it stopping dammit!" Kagome yelled.

"Jeez calm yourself Kag, you'll make my ears hurt." Inuyasha said, not noticing that he called her Kag. Kagome was a little surprised at this but shrugged it off.

"We're on the right train so why didn't it stop? This is just too weird." Sango sighed.

"My Mid Term! It's due tomorrow! I'm going to fail, oh god no!" Rin cried. She looked out the window and noticed there was a long way to go until the next stop.

"Damn the mid term! It's three in the morning I'll never finish it even if we get to the university!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Dont panic people. Everything will be all right." Sesshouamru said calmly.

"That's easy for you to say!" Rin said now standing up. Everyone stood up and wondered what to do. And at that same time, the lights went out.

"AHHHH!" the girls screamed and jumped on the nearest person. Which were their preferred guy.

"I dont mind if we stay like this." Miroku said to Sango who had her arms and legs wrapped around him.

Then she felt something on her rear.

SLAP!

"YOUR SUCH A HENTAI!"

"Damn you could still slap hard in the dark." Miroku sighed. The others sighed and now noticed their positions. Since Rin made no move to get off and since Sesshouamru made no move to urge her to get off, instead he held her tighter, the two stayed like that.

Kagome hated to admit it, but she felt safe in the arms of Inuyasha. Especially since she couldn't see anything right now. And Inuyasha, actually felt right holding Kagome bridal style. It just felt natural. So no one moved.

"Umm what do we do now? I'm totally not moving." Rin asked and looked up to her holder. She saw that Sesshouamru and Inuyasha's eyes were slightly glowing so that offered some comfort. Now she knew where some people were. Not to mention the small lights outside the train were ok. It seemed it was only the train that had a minor black out.

"Me neither." Kagome spoke up.

"Where's the emergency lever?" Sango asked when she knew she was a good few feet away from that pervert that she so happens to think was hot.

"In the left right hand corner." Inuyasha replied. For a moment, Sango wondered how he knew. But then she remembered that he and Sesshoumaru were dog demons and could see in the dark.

-XxX-

After some moments, Sango reached the emergency lever with the help of Miroku who did nothing lecherously, and pulled the lever but nothing happened.

"I think it's broken or something! Dammit!" Miroku cursed. Everyone was doing unusual cursing today, except Inuyasha who does it daily.

"There's the next stop!" Kagome yelled but the train passed that one too.

"Where the hell is this train going!" Inuyasha yelled and felt Kagome tighten her grip and so did he.

"I dont think there's even a driver to this train!" Rin yelled.

"We're going to die!"

"No we're not, everything is going to be alright. I wont let anything happen to you." Sesshouamru said softly so that only she could here.

He was being very very very unusually nice to only her.

She nodded and listened to his words. It felt as if they knew eachother for ages, that they could do anything with eachother without feeling embarassed about it. And the same went for Inuyasha and Kagome. Dont know about Sango and Miroku, though they are starting to feel comfortable around eachother.

At that same moment, the train made a loud screeching sound that made the two demon's ears hurt like hell and stopped abruptly, making everyone fall somewhere.

"Ow, great now we're in the middle of a subway who know's where, with no lights, and this pervert that keeps groping me! Damn this to hell!" Sango yelled as she scramed away from Miroku.

"Inuyasha, stop breathing so that you wont waste our air." Sesshoumaru said, not supressing his smirk. He loved making his brother angry.

"Why dont you!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Your the one tainting my pure air with your half breed carbon dioxide."

"Your tainting my air wit-"

"Guys your wasting more air with your arguing!" Kagome said.

"Keh."

"What are we going to do! I knew I should of never left the dorm!" Rin said.

Everyone nodded to her statement and resented even leaving. But they didn't regret the part of meeting eachother.

Was it destiny?

Who knows.

"I knew I should have slept in the library tonight, but noooo! Miroku wanted to go to Time Square and get "unstressed"! Leading us to be stuck in a train with no lights that's not even moving!" Inuyasha accused.

"Hey you agreed!" Miroku defended.

"Keh."

"Wait a minute! I'm so dumb! CELL PHONE!" Rin shouted.

She got off Sesshouamru, much to his and her disappointment, and reached for her back pack. She felt for it and squealed when she finally found it. Reaching into the smallest pocket, Rin took out her silver Motorolla flip phone with the 2 way radio. First she called her friend and told her where she was. Then she called the university so that they knew why they weren't in before curfue. And at last Rin called the police to inform them that the train had stopped and there was a minor black out.

"Thank god for cell phones." Kagome sighed finally deciding to get off the really warm and comfy hanyou with a blush. He was about to protest but then remembered that they only knew eachother for about an hour.

But it felt like they were the best of friends!

"Wow, is it getting hot in here?" Sango asked slyly, trying to worsen the blush of her new friends. She hit home base.

"Well, it isn't a matter of time before they all come for us. But that doesn't mean that we dont have to do our mid terms." Rin sighed trying in vain to lower her blush.

"Oh shoot. The university didn't buy it?" asked Sango.

Rin sighed again in frustration and looked down, "No its not that, they said that we had all morning, afternoon, and yesterday to do it. So we're in deep shit."

"Fuck." Inuyasha growled sitting in a seat.

"Fuck is the right term my friend...for once." Miroku sighed and took a seat near him.

"Well now all we have to do is wait." Sesshoumaru said and also sat down. The girls sighed for the millionth time this day and took a seat next to their guys.

Wait theirs?

Where did that come from!

'But I cant fight it. I know I've fallen for them.' was the thought that everyone had on their minds.

-XxX-

The college students soon decided to wait calmly since there was nothing to talk about. Well nothing that they would want to talk about in public. The girls were practically falling asleep on the guys next to them. They couldn't help it! It was now almost four in the morning!

Inuyasha saw that Kagome was trying to wake herself up and stop herself from leaning on him since she already faced embarrasement. After one minute, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Stupid wench, if you want to doze while we wait, than just lean on me already, jeez." he whispered and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Inuaysha and Kagome blushed but she soon leaned on him and started to doze off. The other girls went through the same. It was a miracle that Miroku wasn't being lecherous.

So they waited and dozed.

Waited.

Dozed.

More waiting.

More dozing.

Damn it all to hell!

-XxX-

The girls had already fallen asleep on the boys and so did Miroku. The only ones awake and not able to sleep were Sesshouamru and Inuyasha.

"So little brother, you like her dont you." Sesshoumaru whispered lowly as to not awaken the slumbering girl in his arms. When she had fallen asleep, he had moved her so that she was sitting on his lap, her head on his chest. He also knew full well that his brother could hear him.

(A/N: When I say said, I mean whispered ok! Cause I'm too lazy to write it out.)

Inuyasha glanced at the slumbering girl in his arms, he had done the same as Sesshoumaru, and looked back at his brother.

"What gives you that idea, we've only known eachother for not even two hours!"

"But you are in the debate club together, not to mention you marked her with your scent." the older dog demon replied.

"I did what?" Inuyasha asked not knowing what he did.

"I guess you did it subconsciously. You have put your scent all over her temporarily so that other demons could know that she's off limits. It's not as serious as marking her, only means, like you want to court her. Oh come on baka of a brother, how could you not know this?"

Inuaysha had a blank expression on and sniffed the air to confirm what Sesshoumaru had said. Indeed, she did smell like him, but he only thought it was because he was holding her? But then he noticed something about Rin's scent and smirked at his brother.

"You like her too. You have marked her with your scent." Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru visibly paled but still kept a straight face.

"Maybe I do, maybe I dont." he said monotonously. Inuyasha knew all to well that he really did like her.

"I dont know, what if she has a boyfriend? Or likes someone else? What if she doesn't even like me? And why the hell am I doing things subcounsciously!" the hanyou said, serious now. He looked at the raven haired beauty in his arms yet another time, memorizing her face, one that never frowns, and trying to picture the glittering chocolate orbs hidden under her eye lids.

Dammit what was he thinking now!

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by this revelation, but didn't question it. It was only on desperate moments that his brother would rely on him. And he would surely take advantage of that even if it didn't seem like his motto.

"I wonder the same things. But you can not let your fears or worries take over. Why dont you ask her sometime? Im sure she'll answer you." he replied. Inuyasha's eyes widened but he nodded.

"You do that too."

"Whatever."

It was moments like these that they could be true brothers.

When people weren't looking or listening.

But none of them knew that the two girls weren't asleep at all and had heard them.

Every single bit.

A/N: Woot! Yeah! I thought of this while my sister and me went to an open house at NYU and we had to take the damn subway. Oh well you dont like it, flame me. Like it, Review. Love it, send me money.

Just kidding.

No really, send me money.

Damn Just Review! 


	2. Fallen For You

A/N: What's up people! Nothing, alright! Well let's get this chapter started already! Enjoy!

When We First Met 2

About 20 minutes later, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, who had dozed off, heard distant voices and saw the beams of flashlights. When they were pointed the beam of light on, what seemed like five police officers and five fire fighters talked for a few moments, and then two of them opened the door with plyers. The noise woke up the rest of the slumbering group and they were all filled with hope and relief.

"Alirght kids, follow the police officers back to the last stop and they'll take you home. We have to see what's wrong with this train and maybe later they'll get you for questioning." a fire fighter said.

"Look, we're not kids. We're college students, and we live in dorms at NYU. Now if you'll excuse us, we have mid terms to write." Sesshoumaru said and got out of the train, Rin on his back since she didn't want a rat to appear out of no where.

The fire fighter was speechless while the others also got out, the girls on the boy's back. But before leaving, Inuyasha growled at the clueless fire fighter and followed after the police officer.

"What was that all about?" Kagome whispered in his ear. It sent pleasurable shivers down his spine and he had to stop himself from doing her right there and then.

"Nothing to worry about." he replied after he found his voice. Kagome shrugged and held on tighter.

"It stinks in here. I feel sorry for you and your sensitive nose."

"Keh, now you know what I go through everyday." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome nodded rested her head on his back.

She needed a lot of coffee once she got back.

-XxX-

After 10 minutes of walking, the 6 were lead to the nearest train stop. And there was light! They also saw that there were even more police officers, fire fighters, and even some news reporters too, 

"Oh great. Just what we need." Sango sighed and got off Miroku's back once she was safely on good ground. The other girls did the same thing. Instantly, the reporters that the police couldn't keep back came up to them and asked them questions they didn't have time or wanted to answer.

"It's Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru Takahashi!" one of them shouted. The said guys sighed and awaited for their bombardment.

"Excuse me! What was it like to spend 2 hours in a train with no light?"

"What were you doing in a train at this hour?"

"Are they your girlfriends?" that question made them all blush.

"Where are you going now?"

"Do your family members know?"

The 6 got fed up with all the questions and much to their relief, they already got outside. But the questions didn't end there either.

"Will you just leave us alone! We have mid terms to write so move and fuck off!" Inuyasha yelled. The reporters stood stunned and the college students took their chance to leave.

"You know that's going to be on TV." Rin said after five minutes of silence. They were now all waiting for the police to take them to the university. Apparently, they were writing some stuff down, and they already questioned the six.

"They could all go to hell. Damn reporters." Inuyasha replied crossing his arms.

"He's just really annoyed about the stench." Kagome whispered.

"I heard that wench!"

"Who me?" Kagome said innocently. Inuyasha only growled.

-XxX-

At last, the cops came and took them back in two cars. The girls went in one and the boys in the other. While in the cars, Sango decided to start up a conversation.

"Guys, do you believe in love at first sight?" she asked, a blush forming on her cheeks.  
The other two girls blinked and a blushed formed on their cheeks too before replying.

"I...I guess it's true."

"Uhh...yeah...sure. Why do you ask Sango?" Kagome said, laughing nervously.

"Well, I dont know, maybe he is a pervert, but he could be really sweet. I mean sometimes I sort of feel funny with him, and we've only known eachother for what! 2 hours! You guys, I think I'm falling for Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, forgetting that there were other people in the car.

"Sango just made a confession!" Kagome and Rin gasped and giggled when the girl blushed.

"It's the end of the world!"

"The apocolyspe!"

"Come on guys, this is serious!" Sango said, her blush increasing even more.

"I know how you feel Sango. I know I've fallen for Sessh, and vice versa." Rin replied. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"How do you know?" asked Sango curiously and suspisciously.

"We over heard them talking while we were supposedly asleep. Sesshoumaru started talking about that Inuyasha put a scent mark on me cause Im from now on off limits, and then he said that Sesshoumaru did the same thing with Rin. It was weird, but they're afraid that we have boyfriends or like if we dont like them the way they do us." Kagome explained.

"Yeah, it was kinda sweet. We're going to have have a long talk. And maybe a date!" the dark haired girl squealed, dreaming of a date with Sesshoumaru.

"Your right about that Rin. Now if only I could get Miroku to stop being so lecherous..." Sango said and smiled evilly. The two girls also smiled evilly and broke out in fits of laughter, the two cops in the front remembering their college days...

-XxX-

The boys were talking about the same thing, only it was about the girls.

"Hmmm, so what do you two think about the girls?" Miroku asked after a brief period.

"Why do you ask?" Sesshoumaru said narrowing his eyes.

"Just curious."

"They're ok. Its not like we like them or anything. We were just stuck on a train together. Nothing more." Inuyasha replied closing his eyes. Sesshoumaru nodded.

As if they were going to tell the pervert anything!

"Well, in that case, if I cant get a feel off of Sango, Im sure I could get one out of Rin or Kagome. Did you see their asses! They are just begging to be tou-" his sentence was cut off when two red eyed demons bonked him on the head, and flexed their claws menesingly.

"If you go anywhere near Rin I will make sure you will not live to see another female again." Sesshouamru threatened with a dangerous tone of voice.

"And that goes for Kagome too." Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded furiously and released a breath that he never knew he was holding. The two demons finally regained their golden honey eyes and calmed down. But then Miroku had a perverted smile on his face.

His plan worked!

"Ahh so you do like them! I know you do so dont lie!" the two boys just blushed.

"S..so what of it! Maybe I do like her! What's it to you!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Sesshoumaru said nothing and just looked out the window. That confirmed Miroku's suspiscions.

"Nothing at all. I like Sango, in the non perverted way, too. I wonder if they like us the same way." Miroku sighed. The other two boys sighed too and Inuyasha's ears drooped.

"I sure hope so." he mumbled under his breath.

-XxX-

They all finally arrived at the university, said their thank you's...well the girls and Miroku...and ran into the main building. They quickly showed their ID's to the front desk, not stopping to answer any questions, and ran to the escalators that lead to the cafe.

"I need some coffee. Really baddly!" Rin said almost falling asleep. But the thought of the undone mid term came to mind, and gave her the adrenaline that she needed.

"Hey you girls want to camp out in the library? Its the only place where we could actually begin the mid term." Inuyasha asked remembering his roomate. He shook his head in anger and disgust. The girls didn't even take a few moments to answer.

"Sure why not? I could exscape the loud snoring of my drama queen roomate." Kagome smiled.

"A study date!" Rin squealed. Sesshoumaru smiled.

"I was planning on that anyways, so why the heck not." Sango said.

They soon reached the top and went to the cafe. Everyone ordered either coffee or a cappuchino, brought a bag of chips, and went to their dorms.

"Meet in the library ok." Rin said and everyone nodded, taking off to wherever their dorms were.

-XxX-

10 minutes later, the six friends met up at the huge about 7, give or take, floor library in their pajamas, or in the boys' case, in sweat pants and different color T- shirts, and with their notebooks (laptops).

"Alright, we have mid terms in biology about the organ system of canines and the diseases, so we need to go to that section." Kagome said.

"Oh god you just reminded me about the video, I think I'm gonna be sick." Rin said holding her stomach. It was one very disturbing video.

"I'm going to have nightmares tonight." Sango sighed.

"Hey it wasn't that disturbing! I...think..." Inuyasha tried to argue since he was half dog. The three girls just giggled at him before going to the third floor. Since Inuyasha has biology two periods after the three girls, he also went with them. Sesshoumaru had a mid term on financing so he went to the Finance section on the sixth floor, which was reserved for upperclassmen. Miroku had a mid term in Geography so he went to the second floor.

When they all finished getting the books that they would need, they went to the second bottom floor reserved for students who would actually camp out in the library. Opening their notebooks and turning them on, they started to work on their mid terms, occassionally taking sips of their caffeinated drinks and eating their snacks.

-XxX-

About 4 hours later, before 8:00 AM, Inuyasha finished his mid term and made a silent cheer. The raven haired beauty next to him, Kagome, who he noticed needed only one more paragraph to finish hers, had fallen asleep, so he decided to do it for her. It only took him a few minutes and was very proud of himself.

Sesshoumaru had finished before everyone 2 hours ago and was now in a light sleep, as so was everyone, with Rin asleep in his arms.

'Damn I'm so tired, but I have to go to my Mathematics class. Dammit why did they have to make the class earlier today and not later! And now I have to go to my dorm and get even more pissed off with that damn wolf! ARGH! Damn everything! Except Kagome. She's my company. Shit I cant deny it anymore...I've fallen for her.' the hanyou thought.

Inuyasha stood up and noticed Kagome stirring awake. He hoped he hadn't woken her up.

Kagome groggily woke up and noticed that she had fallen asleep. She woke up with a start but a voice calmed her down.

"It's ok, I finished it for you. If you want, you should go back to your dorm room." whispred the voice, Inuyasha, she recognized since it was the voice she loved...errr... liked! Where did love come from?

"Thanks. Yawn. What time is it?" Kagome whispered back standing up and closing her notebook.

"It's 7: 50 AM." Inuyasha replied moving away from the four other sleeping people. Kagome's eyes widened when she followed Inuyasha away from the others.

"WHAT! Oh my god Im going to be late for my Philosophy class!" she whispered loudly looking frantic. Inuyasha felt the urge to laugh but that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Keh, I have to get to my Mathematics class. Had a great time, see ya in the debate club." he whispered, smiled, and walked towards the elevator. Kagome just stood there, not able to shake that smile out of her memory.

It was genuine, like if it was only for her. She quickly shook the thought out of her head.

That was ridiculous!

But what he said last night...

'Dammit! Keh, I'm so gullable! Great, now I'm even adapting to his manners.' Kagome thought exsasperated.

"Are you just gonna stand there or what?" a cool voice took her out of her thoughts. She turned around to come face to face with Sesshoumaru who had a still asleep Rin in his arms, carrying her bridal style and still managed to bring both their notebooks.

"Se..Sesshoumaru! What are you doing up?" she asked in complete surprise.

"Sigh. Your never going to get to your Philosophy class if you keep asking questions. But if you must know, I'm going to a seminar soon and I mighty as well bring Rin to her dorm. Dont ask how I know alright." he replied going over to the elevators, Kagome in toe.

-XxX-

When they arrived to the underground tunnels, Kagome quickly ran to the direction of her dorm, while Sesshoumaru casually walked to the direction of Rin's.

-XxX-

Upon entering her dorm, Kagome saw her whore of a roomate, Kikyo better yet Kinkihoe, she wonders how she even got into NYU, still asleep with her facial mask on.

'Thank god, at least it covers most of her ugly face. Cant believe people think we look alike.' Kagome thought entering the bathroom. She took a shower in record time, changed, grabbed her book bag and notebook, and bounded out the door, right before Kinkihoe woke up and yelled at her.

-XxX-

Sesshoumaru walked past a number of dark pink doors but finally arrived at Rin's number. She had given him her dorm number just in case or so that he would know where to pick her up. He still cant believe that he asked her out last night. And she accepted with one of her gorgeous smiles.

It made him...happy for once.

The silver haired demon knocked on the door and waited for someone to opened it. He heard some rustling, slaming, damning, and falling, but finally, the door opened and he saw a black haired girl with red demonic eyes in a red dark pink/white robe answer.

She was about to tell him off for disturbing her sleep but then she saw his figure and her eyes widened. Not to mention he had her annoying roomate in his arms.

'Whoah, he's one hunk of man...demon! Wait a minute, why is the innocent, talkitive, annoying little bitch of a girl in his arms? And where was she last night? The little tramp probably took my advice and got drunk for once.' the black haired girl thought smirking inwardly.

Sesshouamru was getting irritated with the silence of this wench infront of him. He would just barge in and lay Rin to bed, but the wench, once again irritating him beyond belief, was standing in his way.

"Well, are you going to let me in and put Rin respectfully on her bed? Or am I just going to stand here like an idiot?" he asked coldly and annoyed.

The girl, Kagura, just glared at him and moved aside, a gesture for him to come in. Sesshoumaru nodded and stepped inside. He saw two beds, one with a yellow comforter that had smilily faces with different emotions on it, and another one with a black comforter and white feathers on it. He guessed the yellow one was Rin's and layed her on the bed, tucked her in resisting the urge to kiss her, and left the room after glaring at Kagura for staring at his ass.

'Shit, I'm going to have to ask Rin if she fucked him or something, the little whore. I knew she wasn't so innocent, we're in college for godsakes! There is no such thing as innocent! Well, might as well steel him from her. Awww poor baby will be crushed.' Kagura thought.

She smiled evilly with her plan, and crawled back into bed, dreaming of the crushed Rin crying over the loss of her new guy.

'This will be too good to be true.'

A/N: Of fuck! Evil plans! Not that I dont like Kagura, just dont like her near Sesshoumaru. Also, for any of you who saw the last episodes of Inuyasha, when Kagura was practically topless in front of him! OMG THAT SLUT! I actually agreed with Jaken for once.

And she will get bashed just like the other poor sluts, whores, idiots, denser idiots, and losers! Yay for bashing!

YAY!

Yay for evil planning!

YAY!

Yay for me!

Chirp...Chirp...Chiiiiiiiiiiiirp...

Dang you people are mean!

REVIEW! 


	3. In the Morning

A/N: READ THE STORY AND REVIEW! ENJOY!

When We First Met 3

After his Mathematics class, Inuyasha decided to go get some breakfast at the cafe since he didn't have a bite to eat yet. Not to mention he needed to get his mind off of Kagome.

All during Mathematics, he wouldn't stop thinking about her and that made him loose his concentration. Great now that lead to him thinking of her again. He sighed in frustration.

He was hopeless.

'Hmm, what's for breakfast? Eggs, french toast, patatoes, bacon, sasauges, and pancakes. The regualr I see.' he thought going through every single thing.

'If only they had ramen.'

Inuyasha sighed and took a bunch of eggs, french toast, and bacon. He was about to take some pancakes but the scent of Jasmin and Chamomile drifted into his nose, and the voice of the one he spent the whole day thinking about caused him to turn around.

"Hi Inuyasha!" the voice, Kagome exclaimed. She seemed happy to see him.

"Hey Kagome. How was Philosophy?" Inuyasha responded taking the pancakes.

"Boring. Didn't pay attention though." Kagome said in thought. But then she shrugged it off.

"How was Mathematics?"

"The same as Philosophy." Inuyasha sighed and went to get his cappuchino. Kagome giggled as she followed him after getting her breakfast, which was only eggs and bacon.

"Would you like to sit with me?" Kagome asked, feeling a blush form on her cheeks. Inuyasha was surprised but then blushed too.

"Sure." Kagome beamed at him and then went to pay for her breakfast, Inuyasha in toe.

-XxX-

After paying for their food, they sat in a four seat table and started to eat in a comfortable silence. Both of them still blushing. They ate their food in about 10 minutes and were now sipping their cappuchinos.

'Well, it's now or never.' Inuyasha thought, knowing that his blush darkened.

"Uhhh...K..Kagome..."

'Come on get a hold of yourself!'

The said girl looked up from her food to see a red cheeked Inuyasha. Though, she thought he looked cute like that. Shaking the thought from her head, she smiled at him and answered.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked since he stutterd.

"No! I...was just w..wondering...if, uhhh...you know, if..we could...I...would you...get to know...eachother...err tomorrow night...like...umm...for a movie...or someth-"

"I'd love to." the raven haired girl beamed once again. Inuyasha looked up, relief and happiness in his eyes. He smiled and finished his coffee. Kagome also finished her coffee, still smiling like crazy. She glanced at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Why is it that I'm always late! Well, Sorry but I have to get to my biology class. Ohhh, my dorm number is 206, second floor. Thanks and see ya later!" she said, pecked him on the cheek, and ran not wanting to see his reaction.

Inuyasha stayed frozen on his chair, placing his hand on the spot where she kissed him.

'She kissed me. And she accepted the date. But she kissed me! SHE KISSED ME!' he thought, the event that just happened fianlly registering in her mind. Dammit he couldn't be happier!

Now if only he could avoid that wolf in Robotics.

'Speaking of Robotics...Ah hell I'm gonna be late!' and with that thought, he threw out his coffee and ran to his dorm.

-XxX-

Sango groggily woke up feeling a light weight on her bottom. Her eyes widened when she saw that she was lying on top of Miroku and he had his hand on her rear! It only took her one second to react.

SLAP!

JUMP!

THUD!

"HENTAI! EVEN IN YOUR SLEEP!"

"Sorry Sango dearest, I couldn't help it, your beauty is too great for me!" Miroku said waving his hands in nervousness and defense. Sango was still red from anger but than it dissolved.

"Fine, but cut the beauty crap." she sighed.

"Sorry but no can do. But you know I'd do anything else for you." Miroku said shaking his head. Sango sighed in frustration.

"But let me make it up to you. I'll take you somewhere tomorrow night! Like on a date!" Miroku exclaimed. Sango blushed.

"How is that making up for it! You're just going to make up an excuse for groping me!" Sango retorted.

"What if I promise not to touch you unless it's putting my arm over your shoulders!"

Sango thought long and hard about it and hesitantly agreed.

"Fine, it's a date then, but no funny business! Dorm room number 331, third floor. Oh crap I have to go to biology! Catch you later!" and with that Sango ran off to her dorm. Miroku was silently happy that he got a date with her finally! But then he remembered that he also had a class to get to.

'World History! Wow I'm so excited!' he thought really sarcastically.

Miroku sighed walked off to his dorm room.

-XxX-

Rin finally woke up to find herself on her warm and soft bed. Well, it wasn't warm or soft for the matter, but the thought of her silver haired hero made it seem that way.

'How did I get here? I remember Sesshoumaru asking me out after he finished his mid term. I was so excited that I finished my mid term in record time. Must of fallen asleep. I wonder if Fluffy brought me. He he, Fluffy, he'll kill me if I call him that!' Rin thought sitting up.

She turned to her roomate's bed to see that she was there, watching her like a hawk.

"Why are you looking at me like that Kagura?" Rin asked innocently.

"Cut the inncoent crap. Now, who was that guy, did you fuck him, do you like him ,or what? Answer me." Kagura said.

"Shouldn't you be in your Ethics class?" Rin said standing up. But Kagura blocked her way, a glare set on her face.

"You know better than to walk away from me you little tramp. Now answer me!"

"I'm not going to answer shit! Just because your my step sister doesn't mean I have to do anything you want!" the dark haired girl yelled.

"You little bitch!"

SLAP!

"Do I have to remind you that your whore of a mother fucked my father and got god damn pregnant, forcing him to marry her! And that your only part of this family because father felt sorry for you! The whore was going to leave you in the old house, not wanting any tainted blood in the new Himashima family!"

"Fuck you Kagura!"

SLAP!

"Father felt that you were of use when the whore went to work, seeing that your already a tramp! And you just had to resist!"

"Dammit...Kagura...you know I never slept with anyone in my life unlike you! You fuck every single guy you see me with! And I wasn't about to let him take away my most prized posession!" Rin yelled back holding her swollen cheeks.

'Damn Kagura hits hard.' she thought.

Rin saw that Kagura was going slap her again so she made a dash for the door. But not without Kagura pulling her hair.

"Dont forget what I said you tramp. Your lucky I'm not going to beat you up." she hissed. Rin, not thinking about what she was doing, turn around quickly, smacked her step sister hard, and ran out the door, not bothering to change.

Kagura stayed glued to that spot, stunned.

'That...her...she fucking smacked me! That bitch will pay.' she thought and turned to take a shower.

-XxX-

Sesshoumaru was walking down the hall of the main dorm building, where his and Rin's dorm was located. He was dressed in a navy business suit with a navy tie, briefcase in one hand, and coffee in the other.

He was so dressed up for he was going to his long awaited seminar!

'Hope everything goes well.' he thought.

But he failed to notice the dark haired girl run towards him blindly, until it was too late. He quickly dropped his briefcase grabbed onto his coffee, and grabbed the girl's arm to keep her from falling. Sesshoumaru was about to tell her to watch where she was going but then noticed the girl's scent.

'Rin? Why was she running? And why is she crying?' he thought concerned.

"Rin, what's wrong?" he said putting his coffee on the floor and getting a better hold on Rin. Her eyes were covered by her bangs so he couldn't get a good look at her.

Rin just panicked when she heard the smooth yet concerned voice of her admiration.

'Oh no, Sesshoumaru! I dont want him to find out! What am I going to do?' Rin thought desprately.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru said more forcefully. Why wasn't she talking to him? He was about to force her to look at him, but then she pushed him...hard enough to get out of his hold since he was surprised about her action...and ran towards the opposite direction.

'What...just...happened? Good, now I'm going to be late for my seminar. Why are the gods torturing me!' Sesshoumaru thought.

After a few moments, he decided that he didn't have enough time to deal with the girl that he cared about. He really had to get to his seminar. But then the scent of his brother drifted into his nose. Grabbing his coffee and briefcase, Sesshoumaru ran towards the scent in time to see his brother with a goofy smile on his face making his way towards his dorm.

"Inuyasha." he said loud enough for the half demon to turn around. Sesshoumaru stopped right infront of him, dropped his briefcase again, and grabbed his brother by the neck.

"Listen well half breed. You WILL keep an eye on Rin until I get back. You WILL inform me how she is doing. And you WILL inform me if she was crying. If not ,I will not hesitate to cause long lasting pain on you. Understand."

"Why? Is...something wrong with her?" Inuyasha managed to say.

"I dont know. I bumped into her and she was crying. Now, I'm going to go to my seminar and you will do what I asked." Sesshouamru said and dropped his brother on the floor. Getting his briefcase, Sesshoumaru walked out the door and into the near by parking lot.

"That was...weird." Inuyasha murmured to himself before going back to his dorm.

-XxX-

Rin blindly ran to the nearest restroom. She made sure that no one was in there and and started sobbing. She was angry, confused, sad, miserable, and most of all...

...helpless...

'Oh god what have I done! Now I'm going to have to give him some kind of explaination. I dont know what to say!'

'...why did you have to go dad, why? I hate you for leaving and taking my brother, you're the one that made my life a living hell!'

'Why cant I just leave too? I'm old enough to leave, live on my own, but I cant. He'll find me. Naraku will find me no matter what. Dammit! Great, I look like a total mess!' Rin thought looking at herself in the mirror.

It took her a few seconds to relize the next class she had.

Biology.

"-sigh- I'm gonna be late and I cant afford that. Come on, have to suck it up Rin, girl." she said to herself.

Washing her face to rid the tear stains, Rin put on a bright smile also relizing that she had new friends. So she got rid of all those horrible thoughts and walked off to her underground locker, got her tooth brush, brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, and went off to Biology.

-XxX-

After Biology, Rin took off to get changed and then had to go to her Creative Writing class. The two remaining girls decided to go to the lounge and talk since Sango had an extra 15 minutes before her next class started and Kagome had about two hours.

During Biology, the three girls had sat together. They chatted a little before the teacher came in and started class. Now Sango and Kagome were talking about themselves and getting to know eachother.

-XxX-

Soon, 15 minutes flew by and Sango left to her Japanese class, something she needed to take in order for her to graduate. Not like she doesn't know the language, her father was Japanese, so it was very easy.

Kagome sighed once her new best friend left. She was alone and decided to rest her eyes for a bit. She also started to remember when Inuyasha asked her out this morning. Kagome couldn't help but smile, it was truly love at first sight.

After another blissful sigh, Kagome thought all was well. Her nosy friends hadn't even bothered her since the last few months. She couldn't be happier! But maybe she thought too soon...

"Kagome! Oh my god it's been a long time!" Kagome cringed. She had to jinx it!

Kagome opened her eyes to meet three dark brown ones, belonging to her three friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

"Hey you guys, yeah it has been a long time." Kagome faked happiness. 'And I would of liked it to remain a long time dammit!' she added in her mind.

"So what have you been doing lately? Dating anyone?" Eri asked as she and the other two sat down.

"Uhhh...Actu-" Kagome was going to reply but was cut off by Yuka, who was now smiling like crazy.

"Of course she is! It was a miracle that I found Hojo in the residence hall one day, and I got Kagome a date with him tomorrow! You all know how much he likes her!" Yuka exclaimed. Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

That was the same date as her date with Inuyasha and she wasn't going to miss it.

"Guys!"

"Hojo is such a great guy! I dont think anyone's better than him!" Eri exclaimed.

"Guys!"

"Ahhh, what I wouldn't give for a date with him!" Ayumi sighed.

"You guys!" Kagome yelled and finally got their attention.

"Oh not now Kagome, speak of the devil." Yuka said everyone's attention on a guy jogging towards them. Kagome slapped her forehead.

Not what she wanted right now.

"Higurashi! Hi, are you phyced by our date tomorrow?" Hojo asked in that annoyingly, innocent boyish tone. If Inuyasha was there, he'd already have punched the guy.

He was still as dense as highschool.

"Ummm, about that date..." Kagome started but was once again cut off.

"Yeah she is." Yuka said instead of her.

"She's just really shy about it." Eri agreed with Yuka.

"Pick her up at 7:00 Pm, at her dorm room, 206, second floor." Ayumi said, cluless about everything. Hojo nodded, smiled and took off with a, "Tommorrow night then!" before Kagome could say anything.

Kagome was so red that she felt she was going to explode! How dare they interfere with her personal life, thinking that she needed them to get a date. And with none other than a dense looser! She so wanted to murder the three girls right in front of her.

"Did you ever stop to think maybe I had a date tomorrow night?"

The three girls looked at her like if she had three heads.

"Well, Kagome, we're sorry but you'll have to stand him up. Hojo is more important." Yuka said. Kagome was seething now.

"Important. Important. IMPORTANT! The guy I met is important to me! He might be the one! Not Hojo!" Kagome practically yelled at her friends.

"Sorry Kag, but you had a date with Hojo before you ever had a date with that guy." Eri backed Yuka up.

"No, YOU have a date with Hojo and I'm standing HIM up!"

"I'm afraid you cant do that Kagome." Ayumi said.

"AND WHY NOT!" This time Kagome did yell.

"Because, You've got blackmail used against you." Yuka said grinning. Kagome paled. Not again.

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, please dont do this to me! Dont do this to him! Dont do this to Inuyasha! I really, really want to go out with him you guys, not Hojo!" Kagome was now on her knees begging, but her friends paid no heed. Except Ayumi felt a little guilty.

"Sorry Kagome, we care a lot about you, and we think Hojo is best. Tomorrow he is going to ask you to be his girlfriend, and you have to accept and never breakup." Eri sighed. Kagome looked down, her eyes hidden by her bangs. A dark aurora started to surround her, making her friends actually rethink their choice.

"I regret ever being friends with you guys. You have really ruined my life this time." Kagome whispered and left the three girls alone, in the worst of moods. The three girls bit their lips.

"Are you sure we should of done what he told us to do?" Ayumi whispered, not daring to look back at her retreating former friend.

"It was either that or the life of my father." Yuka said, sounding like she was going to cry.

"Hmmm, Kagome mentioned Inuyasha. Could it be Inuyasha Takahashi, the son of multibillionaire Inutaishou Takahashi. I heard he attends this school." Eri suddenly said. The other girls looked up, relization finally dawned on them.

"So that's why Naraku wanted us to do that! Because Inutaishou is the owner of Takahashi Empire, which is in higher rank than Incarnation Inc. By getting to Inuyasha, it's like getting to Inutaishou!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Yuka, I still cant believe that your great uncle Onigumo was Naraku's second cousin! So weird." Ayumi said and shivered.

"Yeah, he was there for the family reuinion." Yuka replied instantly hating him. The girls sighed and stood up. They had classes to get to so they left in different directions, hoping to not see Kagome until everything is over.

A/N: Im so evil arent I? Cant kill me cause then who's gonna finish the story? Haha got you there! REVIEW! 


	4. Blackmail Day

**When We First Met 4**

Inuyasha was stomping down the hall that lead to the lounge. What he went through in Robotics was horrible. He arrived a little late, meaning that all the available seats were taken. And the only seat remaining was a seat next to _Kouga Ookami. _

The damn wolf he forcefully had to room with.

No one wanted to switch with him, and when the proffessor came in, he told him to sit down next to Ookami. Inuyasha couldn't argue with the proffessor, so he growled and sat next to Kouga.

The entire class was spent growling, threatning, getting called on, getting in trouble, and finally, getting extra work. Not to mention they got a pop quiz, one that Inuyasha couldn't concentrate on because of a wolf next to him.

So, whoever even dared talk to him in the mood that the hanyou was in, would not live to see tomorrow. And that so happened to be a really dense looser, named Houjou, who didn't notice the midnight red auoroa surrounding Inuyasha. Heck, even regular humans could see it, but Houjou isn't regular...

And to make it even worse, Houjou had been chanting, "I got a date with Kagome Higurashi tomorrow", while walking in Inuyasha's direction. The hanyou's eyes widened when he heard it, and Houjou soon found himself pinned against the wall, his neck being constricted.

"**What. Did. You**. **Just**. **Say**?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Uhhh...nothing! Nothing that's your business!" Houjou replied nervously. That look in Inuyasha's eye was set to kill.

**_"Answer my question!"_** he gripped Houjou's neck tighter.

"I...got a...date...with Kagome...Higurashi...tomorrow..." Houjou managed to get out. Now the look in Inuyasha's eye was really set to kill.

_How could that be? I have a date with her tomorrow too. And there's only one Kagome Higurashi in this school. **GRRRRRRR!**_

_Dont tell me she..._

Inuyasha decided that he didn't want to see the decpicable thing infront of him so he threw him on the ground roughly. No one in the hall cared because it was Houjou. Everyone had to know Houjou, it was a hard thing to miss.

_**-XxX-**_

Yuka, who had unfortunately headed in that direction, noticed that the guy holding Houjou was Inuyasha. If she would of known the guy was this hot, she would of done anything in her power to stop Naraku.

But she couldn't.

Inuyasha resumed walking towards her, and Yuka couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. He really looked dangerous, yet hurt. Now she couldn't help but feel guilty. Oh boy, the others and Kagome saw everything too. And he definately did not want to talk to her.

_**-XxX-**_

Kagome couldn't believe how such a good day turned into a terrible nightmare. First, she finds out she has a date with Houjo. Then she is blackmailed into going on that date, having to stand up Inuyasha. After that she lost some friends. Well, that's not bad, she was getting very annoyed at them anyways. But now Inuyasha finds out about the whole date thing and is super pissed.

How is she going to get out of that one?

And he was speeding towards her, yet she doubted it was to talk.

"Inuyasha I could-" Kagome tried to talk to him once he past by her. But he didn't even spare an angry glance at her.

"Shove it." was the only thing she heard from him before he disappeared into the elevator.

_I want to cry right now. I want to scream! I wish this was all a dream! Why for godsakes! Why did I ever meet him! But I still dont regret it. And that's why I'm going to follow him. _Kagome thought, determined to follow her silver haired man.

She pressed the up button and was going to step inside, but she stopped when she saw Rin, her new friend.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" Silly question to ask, but what the heck.

"I was going to see if you were still at the lounge. My class just ended. Hey what's wrong with Inuyasha? I saw him, he is like _itching_ to kill someone." Rin asked as Kagome got in.

"It's a very long story."

"I'm all ears."

Kagome sighed as she proceeded to fill Rin on everything that happened. From her friends arriving, to the minute she pushed the elevator button. They were currently standing in the main hall of the student building, and Rin just suddenly paled.

"Uhhh, Kagome. Would this Yuka be by any chance Yuka Naruto?" Rin asked dead serious. Kagome was a little taken aback by it but answered anyway.

"Yeah, why? Do you know her?"

_So I'm correct. Yuka, a very distant niece-in-law of Naraku's. He must be the one blackmailing Kagome! _Rin thought.

"Rin?" Kagome asked worriedly when Rin's eyes just suddenly widdened and a shocked expression came to her face.

"Damn him! Damn that Naraku!" Now it was Kagome's turn to be shocked.

"You know Naraku?"

"Know him? He's my **_step father! _**What is this? He's blackmailing me, you , and probably poor Yuka is caught in the middle of this!" _I guess I should tell her all of it. _Rin thought and sighed.

"Look. When I was 7, my parents divorced. My father ended up taking my brother, and my mom ended up taking me. Soon, my mom got a job cleaning offices, specifically, Naraku's. They had an affair, and she got pregnant. Since Naraku's wife _"died", _he married my mom and I had to move in with him."

"He has two daughters, Kagura and Kanna, they are just as evil as he is. My half brother, Hakudoshi, is even more evil than they are. It's like he doesn't even care that I'm related to him! If I do something that is wrong, they tell Naraku, and he makes sure that my mother has some sort of unexplainable _accident."_ At this time Kagome was shocked beyond belief and Rin was trying not to cry.

"But you dont know the half of it! I love my mother with all my heart, I dont blame her for marrying Naraku. I...I cant let her die because of my selfishness. But I certainly will not let **_HIM _**have me. That's why I came here. However, Kagura is also here. And worst of all, she's my roomate." Rin said, whispering the last part. She never knew who was behind her. And Kagome just gasped.

"Naraku you say?" that voice scared the crap out of Rin. She slowly turned around and was met with hard golden amber eyes, itching to turn blood red. He surely didn't look happy to see her.

"Sesshoumaru..." Rin breathed.

_How much did he hear? Oh my god this isn't happening!_

_That would explain some things. Ignorant bastard cant just leave us alone. _Sesshoumaru thought angrily and started to growl.

"_Grrrr_, Naraku has been always trying to get to me, my father, and my brother for years now. Damn him." he growled.

Now Sesshoumaru was in this mess!

The three just stared at eachother lost in thought.

"I thought you were in a seminar? No matter I have a real problem with Inuyasha and I have to get to him fast! Sesshoumaru do you happen to know where he is?" Kagome asked breaking the staring contest.

Sesshouamru looked at Kagome and remembered what happened at the parking lot. The nerve of that half breed just pushing him like that!

"He was in the parking lot. He was really upset and must be going to his favorite tree." When he was met with questioning faces he sighed, "It's the only place he could think in. But he's a real idiot because it's all the way in New Jersey at our parents' house."

**_"WHAT!"_** Rin and Kagome exclaimed in unision.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Miroku asked coming to a halt once he reached the three.

"Miroku, hey. Uhhh, we're just having a big problem involving misunderstandings and blackmail." Kagome said laughing nervously.

"Care to explain?" the two girls sighed and told him everything that they knew. Sesshouamru listened closlely and tried not to go on a killing rampage. Now he really hated Naraku.

"Naraku that bastard! He was the one who killed my father because his company was in a higher status. I cant press charges for that information or he'll kill the only person I have left: my step father." Miroku said refraining from punching the wall. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Is this blackmail everyone day for Naraku!" Rin yelled very frustrated.

"Why's everyone yelling?" Sango asked as she approached the group. Kagome sighed and put her hand on her forehead, Rin was still frustrated, Sesshouamru really wasn't paying attention, he was just thinking about killing Naraku, and Miroku just sighed.

They procceeded to tell Sango all about their dilemmas involving Naraku and just through the whole explanation, she got angrier and what seemed like agonized. She was probably in this mess too.

"That fucking asshole! He's was the one who murdered my family! Now he strikes again!" Sango yelled on the verge of frustrated tears.

"No please! Not you too?" Kagome sighed ready to kill an over grown spider.

"Ok enough. We have to do something about this before it gets out of hand. I'm surprised you haven't gone to the police Sango. Or maybe he blackmailed you too." Sesshouamru said calmly. The brunette nodded.

"Scratch my earlier comment. It **_IS_** black mail day for Naraku." Rin said dryly.

"Alright, alright, I really have to go explain things to Inuyasha if you dont mind." Kagome said suddenly remembering why she got in the elevator in the first place.

"Oh yeah, the blackmail problem that you have with Inu." Miroku said.

Kagome sighed." Yup. Sesshoumaru could you be so generous as to give me directions?"

"I'm not generous, but because of the girl next to me, I will personally bring you to him. Not like I didn't have to talk to my father anyways." Sesshoaumru replied.

"Stop being so stubborn and lead the way." Rin said enthusiastically. Sesshomauru raised a brow.

"Whatever."

He started to head in the direction that he came from and everyone started to follow him. They were going to take his car which was a BMW SUV. Now the group started to curse Inuyasha for going such a long distance and making them have to miss their afternoon classes.

_Stupid idiot. _Everyone thought as Sesshouamru pulled out of the driveway and into the busy streets. Hope they could catch him until things got out of hand.

_**A/N: I know its short but I felt I had to end it here.**_


End file.
